pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33 - Shia Vs Jenna and Timothy Vs Helix
After four year's of peace the Hidden Shadow Village was once again under attack by Haze. People all around the village fought to defend the village from the onslaught of haze ninja. "There's no way we're going to let Haze win this." said John as he slashed one of the Haze ninja on the back with a kunai. "Yea this is our village and we won't let you have your way." said Violet and she dashed between two haze ninja and slashed them both killing them. "We'll make them pay for attacking our village." said Kacy as he threw two kunai hitting one haze ninja in the back. "Don't stop until either they start to retreat or disappear." ordered Jenny Two Haze ninja charge toward her and as they swung their kunai at her she jumped up and kick each of them in the head. ………………………………...... In another part of the village Micheal and Garmane were also fighting the Haze ninja. "These Haze character's aren't that strong. What do your think Garmane?" asked Micheal as he hit one of the Haze ninja a sent him sliding back. "Gar...Gar." nodded Garmane as he charged toward one of the ninja and was all of a sudden surrounded by blue energy as he crashed into the ninja and sent him flying into a group of ninja. "I hope everybody else is doing ok." said Micheal "Gar." nodded Garmane ………………………………. Meanwhile back over by the Hoshikage's building Shia continued her fight with her childhood friend Jeena. While Alice, Jamie, Ash, Misty and Brock fought off the rest of the haze member's around them. "Shia I won't let you leave here alive." smiled Jeena as she charged toward Shia with a kunai beside her. "No! You want be the one to leave her alive...I’m going to make you pay. I trusted you with the safety of my village and the people in it." snarled Shia as she charged toward Jeena. The both of then threw their kunai's at each other and the two kunai bounced back off each other. They caught each of the kunai and started swing their kunai at each other. Each time their kunai's clashed they sent out small red spark's of fire everywhere. Shia ducked Jeena's kunai and kicked her in the stomach sending her sliding back. Jeena dashed back toward her slashing at her shoulder, but catching and cutting her clothes instead. Shia countered by swinging her kunai and slashing Jeena's left leg and the two of them clashed their kunai again before jumping a couple of feet away from each other. "Shia for so long I’ve waited to kill you and now I finally get the chance." smiled Jeena "Jeena your still as childish as ever...this is the reason your grandfather decided to make me Hoshikage and not you." replied Shia "It's whatever you say Shia, but it doesn’t mean anything cause once I kill you here I’ll become the Hoshikage!” shouted Jeena "I'm not going to die today...my village needs it's leader more than ever now, but more than that it need's a champion. Timothy is it's champion and I am it's leader an I’ll do anything to protect it." smiled Shia "Timothy is no match for Helix...he is the strongest person in the world and he will soon become a god once he extract's the power from Kysis." laughed Jeena "What...what do you mean?" asked Jamie "Well if you really must know once Helix beat's Timothy and extract's Kysis from him he's going to extract all of it's power." smiled Jeena "But if he does that he'll kill Kysis!" shouted Alice "Pika!" shouted Kim "Who care's...after he get's it's power then he'll become a god. No one will be able to stop him." laughed Jeena "I don't care what you say, but Timothy won't let that happen." retortede Tanza "Chu...Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu "He'll protect Kysis till his last breath...there's no way Helix will get his hands on Kysis!” shouted Alice "You'll see when he get's that power, but for now I have my own business to take care of." laughed Jeena She took out a scroll, opened it up and it exploded in a large cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared Jeena was holding a mid size bow and she was aiming it at Shia. "Look out!" yelled Shia "Now die!" shouted Jeena as she pulled back on the string of the bow. Everybody jumped into the air as she released the string slicing a mid-size building behind them and destroying it. "What the...what was that all about how was she able to do that?" wondered Ash as he landed on the ground. "Chu...Pika?" wondered Pikachu as he looked at the collapsing building turn into a pile of rubble. "It was a Wind Arrow." said Shia "A wind arrow...what's that?" asked Brock "Along with that bow Jeena is able to mold her chakra into a arrow and along with the cutting attribute's of her wind type chakra her arrow's can cut though almost anything." explained Shia "We'd better be careful not to get hit." noted Jamie "How do we do that if we can't even see them?" asked Misty "You'll be able to feel a breeze of wind when the arrow is close to you." noted Shia "I'll kill you all. Now take this Wind Style: Arrow's Of Destruction!" shouted Jeena as she pulled back on the string and released it. Ash, Misty, Alice, Brock, Jamie, Shia and all of the pokémon started to dodge the invisible arrows as they started to destroy building's behind them. ……………………………….......... Meanwhile high above the village on Memory cliff Timothy and Helix continued their battle. "Your not half bad." complimented Helix as he dashed toward Timothy. "I have only begun to really play." laughed Timothy as he dashed toward Helix. The two of them dashed threw their fist forward clashed sending the both of them sliding back. "Well I’m very impressed...you have gotten allot stronger." nodded Helix "This is only the beginning like I said so let's keep going." laughed Timothy as he got back into his stance. "Fine, but I’m about to turn thing's up a bit." smiled Helix as he crossed his hands above his head. All of a sudden his hands started to spark and then they both burst with electrical energy surging around them. He then dash toward Timothy and in a flash he was standing behind Timothy. Timothy turned around looking at Helix standing there as blood trickled from a opened cut on his cheek. "Now that's fast." smiled Timothy as he touched the blood with his hand looking at Helix. "I call this jutsu the Lightning Blade." said Helix "I see...you channeled your lightning chakra into your hand giving you a powerful cutting attack and a large speed boost. You even managed to pierce my skin." smiled Timothy as he looked at the blood on his hand. "Don't worry after I’m done with you, you'll see allot more." smiled Helix "It's been a long time since the last time I saw my on blood. Now thing's should really get interesting." grinned Timothy He wiped the blood that trickled down from his cheek with his hand and stared at it for a few minutes before looking back up at Helix. "We'll see...once I get Kysis from you I’ll carve you up like a thanksgiving turkey." smiled Helix "You can try." laughed Timothy Helix dashed toward Timothy swinging his electrified hands at Timothy, but he jumped out of the way. Helix dashed towards Timothy again, but Timothy just jumped out of the way. When Timothy landed on the ground he fell to his right knee as his body crackled with electricity. "Not bad...not even dodging your attack help's." smiled Timothy "Now you see it's pointless to try and fight back. Just give up." smiled Helix "Now why would I want to do something like that when it's just getting fun." laughed Timothy as he stood back up. "Your a very confusing person Timothy. You enjoy fighting and pain so much that you always come back for more." noted Helix "That much I can't help...fighting come's to me like a natural instinct and when I get into a fight it's can sometime's be overpowering. Let's just say that I enjoy the thrill and the pain is a added bonus." laughed Timothy "I hate to say it, but your one weird person." nodded Helix "I've had plenty of people call me weird so I’ll take that as a compliment. Now let's get back to business." laughed Timothy as he dashed toward Helix. "Fine then...bring it!” shouted Helix and he dashed toward Timothy. To Be Continued.............................. Category:Season 2 Content